


Burza nadchodzi

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Behind the frontlines, Department of Mysteries, Desk jobs are not that boring, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Original Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Ravenclaw badass, Ravenclaw nerd, She should really learn Spanish, Still asocial protagonist
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: - Możesz zostać parę dni, jeśli chcesz. - powiedział Black niezbyt pewnym głosem.- Nie, dzięki. - smarknęłam. - Twoja laska na pewno będzie zazdrosna.- Ja nie…- Och, daj spokój. - odsunęłam się nieco. - Nie wmówisz mi, że biała szczotka w różyczki jest twoja. Albo że kubek z napisem „Najlepszy facet pod słońcem” dostałeś od Pottera. Ostatni raz była u ciebie najdalej wczoraj. Bo chyba nie ty używasz perfum o zapachu bzu, co?





	1. Chapter 1

Szkołę ukończyliśmy z hukiem, który przyniosła wieść o tragicznej śmierci Noble’ów. Wobec tej wiadomości egzaminy poważnie utraciły na znaczeniu. Niedługo po ogłoszeniu wyników w końcu czerwca, tuż po tym, jak przyjechałam do domu, otrzymałam sowę z Uniwersytetu Nauk Magicznych z informacją, że jestem przyjęta. Odebrałam to ze spokojem - w końcu tego się spodziewałam. Ciężka praca siedmiu lat poskutkowała trzema wybitnymi (z run, astronomii i historii) oraz dwoma powyżej oczekiwań (z zaklęć i transmutacji).  
Odpisałam rektorowi uniwersytetu grzecznie, w spokojnym tonie, z prośbą o odroczenie rozpoczęcia toku nauczania z powodu „skomplikowanej sytuacji rodzinnej i politycznej”. Po kilku dniach przyszła zgoda, chociaż między linijkami wyczytałam zdumienie. Być może Dumbledore miał coś wspólnego z tą zgodą, może nie, wolałam nie wnikać. Miałam wystarczająco dużo pracy dla Zakonu Feniksa, by się tym przejmować.  
Zostałam kimś w rodzaju koordynatora. Do mnie raportowali ludzie z mniej ważnych akcji, mniej ważne sprawy, w których jednak mogła kryć się perła cennej informacji. Dumbledore ustanowił kwaterę główną w Cardiff, z daleka od wszystkiego. Z zewnątrz wyglądało to jak zwykła kamienica i kiedy wszedł ktoś nieuprawniony, taką kamienicę widział. Dla nas było to całkiem milusie pięć pokoi z kuchnią i łazienką. W jednym urzędowałam sama z księgozbiorem, pozostałe nawiedzali nasi bojownicy o wolność.  
Nie była to płatna robota. Ale miała swoje korzyści. Udało mi się namówić mamę i tatę do przeprowadzki… i to aż do Stanów. Pomogła mi bardzo propozycja, jaką otrzymał mój ojciec, pochodząca z jakiejś kliniki w Kalifornii. Była aż zbyt dobra - praca w znanym szpitalu dla umysłowo chorych, oczywiście powiązana ze współpracą z amerykańskim ministerstwem magii - żebym uwierzyła w przypadek. Jednak Dumbledore, zagadnięty o to, popukał się tylko w bok nosa i nie powiedział niczego.  
Moi rodzice byli więc bezpieczni, a ja miałam stały przychód z wynajmowania domu. Spać mogłam spokojnie w kwaterze Zakonu. Prysznic tu był, materac też umiałam sobie załatwić; zresztą nie tylko ja korzystałam z kwatery nocą. No i byłam zawsze na miejscu. A potrzebowali mnie często. „Cassie, sprawdź mi adres”, „Cass, skarbie, widziałem coś koszmarnie dziwnego, przyjrzysz się temu?”, „Kurwa, Cass, zabierz mnie stąd!”. Chyba uratowałam komuś życie raz czy dwa.  
Kiedy wreszcie wszystko było urządzone, uporządkowane i dopięte najlepiej jak się dało, Syriusz skombinował skądś aparat fotograficzny i przez dobry tydzień teleportował się w te i we wte po całym kraju, by zebrać „zakonników” w kwaterze. Żeby zrobić zdjęcie. Najdłużej mu chyba zeszło namówienie mnie - a i tak, kiedy przyszło do trzaskania fotografii, to ja trzymałam aparat. Nigdy nie lubiłam swoich zdjęć, zwłaszcza w magicznym wydaniu. Moje portrety zwykle łypały na oglądających zdjęcia tak, że za sam wyraz twarzy powinnam wylądować w Azkabanie. Nie było mnie na fotografii i Syriusz wściekał się o to przez resztę miesiąca.  
Praca dla Zakonu była zdecydowanie wyczerpująca psychicznie. Z całą gwałtownością uświadomiono mi, że ode mnie zależy życie po drugiej stronie dwustronnego lusterka. Od tego, jak szybko ocenię zagrożenie, zależało bardzo wiele. Nie byłam bohaterką i nie byłam nieomylna. Byłam tylko Krukonką, umiejącą kalkulować na chłodno. Straciłam Caradoca Dearborna, ponieważ nie umiałam go ostrzec na czas. Śmierciożercy zjawili się znikąd. Nie miałam czasu na reakcję.  
Przeżyłam to ciężko. To był ten moment, w którym zwróciłam się do Syriusza po pomoc. A on mi pomógł, najlepiej jak umiał - spijając niemal do nieprzytomności i biorąc na wariacką przejażdżkę swoim latającym motocyklem. Potem zabrał mnie do siebie, aż do Londynu, i to była dzika noc. Gdyby nie jego doskonała znajomość zaklęć zapobiegających kacowi, nie dowlekłabym się rano do kwatery.  
Obudziłam się z lekkim tylko bólem głowy. W niedużym mieszkaniu Łapy pachniało mocną kawą. Samego Syriusza nie widziałam w okolicy, za to z małej kuchni dokładnie słyszałam pogwizdywanie i szczęk talerzyków. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Koszula Łapy wisiała, zachęcająco przerzucona przez oparcie krzesła. Zaśmiałam się ze zmęczeniem, narzucając koszulę na siebie. To takie… banalne…  
\- Nie mów, że nauczyłeś się gotować. - powiedziałam, wchodząc do kuchni. Syriusz rzucił mi spojrzenie przez ramię. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie ubrany, i miałam rację - z bioder zwisały mu tylko rozdeptane, wymięte spodnie od piżamy.  
\- Lily nauczyła mnie kilku zaklęć. - powiedział jakby z zakłopotaniem, wręczając mi kubek z mocno pachnącą kawą.  
\- Mieszkają razem z Jamesem? - zaciekawiłam się mimochodem.  
\- Tak. Rodzice Jamesa i rodzice Lily złożyli się na nieduże mieszkanie dla nich. Peter mieszka z matką gdzieś w Yorkshire, mało się Szczurowaty udziela, ale może i dobrze…  
Pokiwałam głową. O Remusa nie pytałam. Wiedziałam, że często sypia w kwaterze. W końcu robiłam mu śniadania z kawą prawie tak często, jak sobie. Jednak nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt dużo - on zaraz leciał, ja zaraz uciekałam do swojego biura, do moich ludzi w terenie i zestawu dwustronnych lusterek.  
Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że nigdy nie miałam pod opieką dawnych Huncwotów. Że nie dostawałam od nich pism ani raportów. Spojrzałam na Syriusza znad kubka - właśnie usiłował uratować jajecznicę, jednocześnie smarując tosty masłem. Westchnęłam i zabrałam mu patelnię.  
\- Gdzie masz talerze?  
\- Tam, w szafce. - oblizał palce.  
\- Czy wy odpowiadacie bezpośrednio przed Dumbledore’em? - zapytałam wprost, nakładając jajecznicę na talerze. Machnęłam różdżką w stronę czajnika, który wydobył z siebie wściekły gwizd.  
\- Tak. - odparł Black krótko.  
\- Okej. - powiedziałam, by wiedział, że nie zamierzam wypytywać. - Nie utnij sobie palca.  
Machnął na mnie tępym nożem do masła i ruchem różdżki posłał talerz z tostami na stół. Usiedliśmy. Rozejrzałam się po kuchni - jasnej, ale niewątpliwie kawalerskiej. Była maleńka, mieściło się tu kilka szafek, mała lodówka, kuchenka i stół o trzech krzesłach, a żeby coś przestawić z blatu na stół, wystarczyło zrobić obrót. Na dodatek Łapa, delikatnie mówiąc, nie był pedantem. Nie zamierzałam jednak machać różdżką i sprzątać - wystarczająco dużo wysiłku wkładałam w utrzymanie jakiego takiego porządku w kwaterze.  
\- Ładnie mieszkasz. - mruknęłam.  
\- Dzięki. Przynajmniej nie muszę w panice szukać łóżka…  
Urwał.  
\- Przepraszam. - mruknął i zapchał się tostem.  
\- Nie szkodzi. - powiedziałam sztywno. Wraz z trzeźwością uruchomił mi się łańcuch skojarzeń, wiodący prosto do Dearborna. Nie byłam stuprocentowo pewna, co się stało - jego lusterko się stłukło - ale nie miałam wielkich nadziei, że przeżył. Jajecznica momentalnie straciła smak, a tost zmienił się w tekturę. Zmusiłam się jednak do dokończenia porcji i zaraz wsadziłam nos w kubek z kawą.  
\- Ty i Dearborn… coś… - zaczął Łapa i znów urwał.  
\- Nie. - opuściłam oczy. - Skądże. Po prostu… nie wiesz, jak to wygląda z mojej strony. Jedyne, co mam w biurze, to lusterko. Ulepszone tak, że nie trzeba w nie patrzeć… wystarczy zaklęcie aktywujące… I nie mogę zrobić nic. Ty, gdybyś tam był, mógłbyś biec, mógłbyś czarować, mógłbyś zrobić cokolwiek. Krzyczeć, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. A ja mogę tylko siedzieć i słuchać.  
Głos mi się złamał. Syriusz zerwał się i przytulił mnie mocno. Nie rozpłakałam się - wystarczająco dużo łez wlałam wczoraj do whisky.  
\- Możesz zostać parę dni, jeśli chcesz. - powiedział Black niezbyt pewnym głosem.  
\- Nie, dzięki. - smarknęłam. - Twoja laska na pewno będzie zazdrosna.  
\- Ja nie…  
\- Och, daj spokój. - odsunęłam się nieco. - Nie wmówisz mi, że biała szczotka w różyczki jest twoja. Albo że kubek z napisem „Najlepszy facet pod słońcem” dostałeś od Pottera. Ostatni raz była u ciebie najdalej wczoraj. Bo chyba nie ty używasz perfum o zapachu bzu, co?  
\- Kurwa mać, Cass. - warknął Black ze złością. - Dałabyś spokój z tą analizą!  
\- A ty mogłeś mi od razu powiedzieć, a nie usiłujesz kłamać. - powiedziałam zimno. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie zauważę? Dzięki za kolację ze śniadaniem. - wstałam i włożyłam naczynia do zlewu.  
Syriusz miał dziwaczną minę. Stał nieruchomo na tle okna, twarz miał pozbawioną wyrazu. Zauważyłam, że jakby zmizerniał. Twarz miał szczuplejszą, pod oczami lekkie cienie, włosy zdecydowanie dłuższe niż pamiętałam. W podbrzuszu poczułam nagły skurcz. Co jest w obrazie bohatera po bitwie, że tak działa na kobiety? Nagle ogarnęła mnie ochota rzucić mu się na szyję i zmiażdżyć wargi pocałunkami.  
Byłam Krukonką. Nie zrobiłam nic z tych rzeczy. Odwróciłam się i poszłam się ubrać.  
\- Cassandra, pozwól zadać sobie pytanie. - dobiegło z kuchni. - Kiedy byliśmy w szóstej klasie. Było ci ze mną źle?  
Zapięłam stanik i włożyłam sweter. Wróciłam do kuchni boso, dopinając spodnie. Spojrzałam Syriuszowi w oczy.  
\- Nie. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Nie było źle. Ale nie było wystarczająco dobrze, bym chciała to ciągnąć. Ja cię lubię, Łapa, naprawdę. Tyle, że nic poza tym.  
Wróciłam do pokoju. Odszukałam torbę i buty. Ponownie minęłam Syriusza, wciąż stojącego bez ruchu w kuchni.  
\- Dzięki za pomoc. - mruknęłam. - Do zobaczenia.  
*  
\- Straciłam McKinnonów. - powiedziałam martwo do lusterka, w którym błyszczały niebieskie oczy Albusa Dumbledore’a. - Dave zaalarmował mnie o drugiej w nocy. Zanim zdołałam kogoś posłać, już było po wszystkim. Marlene, Andrew i Emily… ale wiem, kto…  
\- Och, Cassandro. - odkąd skończyłam szkołę, dyrektor nie nazywał mnie „panną Bennet”. - Tak mi przykro… Niedobrze. Na dodatek nic nie słyszałem od Syriusza… Nie wiesz, co się u niego dzieje?  
Poczułam ścisk w gardle.  
\- Nie. - wydusiłam. - Nic nie wiem. Zapytam Remusa, jak przyjdzie.  
Dyrektor pokiwał głową i rozłączył się. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, stukając czołem w biurko. Pozwoliłam sobie na minutę histerycznego płaczu, zanim mi przerwał rumor gdzieś w korytarzu. Zerwałam się, łapiąc za różdżkę, wypadłam do przedpokoju.  
\- Stół, Cass! - rzucił James. Na ułamek sekundy zamarłam, wpatrując się w wyraźnie słaniającego się na nogach Syriusza, którego podpierali z obu stron Potter i Lupin. Potem rzuciłam się do kuchni. Dwoma machnięciami różdżki oczyściłam stół z leżących talerzy i serwetek, pojemników po żarciu na wynos i pudełek po pizzy.  
\- _Accio_ lusterko Migueli! - machnęłam wściekle różdżką. Złapałam lusterko w locie, podczas gdy Potter i Lupin kładli Syriusza na stole. - Miguela Sanchez! - rzuciłam w taflę. - No dawaj, kurwa, szybciej!  
\- Cass, co jest? - w lusterku pojawiła się twarz mojej dawnej współlokatorki.  
\- Sytuacja trzynasta. - rzuciłam. - Masz minutę.  
Sytuacja trzynasta: mamy rannego, ale nie bardzo wiemy, co mu jest. Miguela zjawiła się po trzydziestu sekundach i od razu rzuciła do akcji. Odsunęłam się pod samą ścianę, odciągając również Jamesa. Remus był spokojniejszy, mógł się Migueli przydać. Tkwiliśmy z Rogaczem pod ścianą. Wbijałam mu paznokcie głęboko w ramię, ale zdawał się tego nie widzieć.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytałam szeptem.  
\- Napadła nas banda… - powiedział James zdławionym głosem. - Chyba się nas nie spodziewali, było ich tylko czterech. Daliśmy sobie radę, ale Syriusza czymś trafili…  
\- Bardzo mocne Diffindo. - poinformowała nas Miguela przez ramię. - Stracił mnóstwo krwi, ale się wyliże. Nic mu nie będzie. Zrobię mu opatrunek, podam eliksir uzupełniający krew, zostawię też trochę na wszelki wypadek, na później. Remus, w torbie mam bandaże, podaj mi je… Cass, jakbyś mogła zrobić kawę, jestem w połowie dyżuru, a kawa na oddziale to chyba gnomie siki.  
Pokiwałam głową i wzięłam się do organizowania niezbędnej dawki kofeiny. James próbował pomagać, ale tak często oglądał się na Miguelę, leżącego na stole nieprzytomnego Łapę i bladego jak śmierć Remusa, że kazałam mu usiąść, zanim potłucze wszystkie kubki.  
\- Połóżcie go gdzieś. - powiedziała Miguela po jakichś dwudziestu minutach. Syriusz był już opatrzony, zawinięty w ciasny gorset bandaży - Miguela była otwarta na mugolskie sposoby leczenia, może wolniejsze, ale w pewnych przypadkach lepsze dla bojowników o wolność. Remus i James położyli go w „pokoju do chorowania”. Miguela łyknęła kawę jak bocian żabę i poleciała.  
Usiadłam ciężko za stołem, ściskając palcami skronie. To za dużo jak na raz. Najpierw Bonesowie, teraz Syriusz. James był blady, jakby zobaczył ducha, Remus wyglądał jak trup, który zapomniał o własnym pogrzebie. Mechanicznymi ruchami popijali mocną jak szatan kawę. Po chwili wstałam i wróciłam do swoich lusterek, rozłożonych w rzędach na biurku, każde podpisane. Odłożyłam na właściwe miejsce lusterko Migueli. Siedziałam i patrzyłam na nie martwo. Chwilowo nikogo nie miałam w terenie, powinnam wziąć się w garść, czytać dla Dumbledore’a. Na to byłam jednak zbyt rozbita.  
\- Cass… - w moim progu pojawił się James. - Ja będę leciał… nie chcę zostawiać Lily samej.  
\- Jasne, Potter. - zmusiłam się do uśmiechu. Potem coś przyszło mi do głowy. Otworzyłam szufladę, wygrzebałam z niej zestaw nieaktywowanych lusterek. Rzuciłam serię odpowiednich zaklęć i wręczyłam jedno z lusterek Potterowi. - Masz. - powiedziałam stanowczo. - Nie chcę was więcej mieć w terenie bez nadzoru. Chociaż żebym wiedziała, co się z wami dzieje. Jasne?  
\- Jasne. - zasalutował mi lusterkiem. - Dzięki, Bennet.  
\- Do usług. Pozdrów Lily ode mnie.  
James obrócił się, jakby chciał odejść, ale spojrzał jeszcze na mnie. Wyraźnie bił się z myślami przez chwilę. Wreszcie podjął decyzję i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Trzydziestego września bierzemy z Lily ślub. - powiedział. - Wpadnij.  
Otworzyłam usta.  
\- Och. - powiedziałam. - Jasne. Dzięki, James.  
*  
W nocy obudził mnie cichy jęk. Miesiące spania w towarzystwie lusterek, mogących uaktywnić się w każdej chwili, dały mi bardzo lekki sen. W momencie byłam przytomna, złapałam za różdżkę i pobiegłam do „pokoju chorowania”. Syriusz siedział, wyprostowany sztywno, na jednym z łóżek. Na mój widok odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Nieźle mnie zdmuchnęło. - powiedział, macając dookoła w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Znalazł ją pod poduszką i wyraźnie mu ulżyło. Zaklęciem odpalił lampkę, wiszącą mu nad głową, w jej świetle dokładnie obmacał sobie żebra. - Kto?  
\- Miguela Sanchez. - poinformowałam go. - Jak się czujesz? Jakieś zawroty głowy? Jesteś głodny?  
\- Coś bym zjadł. - przyznał ostrożnie. - Łazienka nie zmieniła miejsca pobytu od mojej ostatniej wizyty?  
\- Nie. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Ostatni raz Syriusz był w kwaterze niedługo po urządzeniu jej, jakoś w lipcu. Teraz sierpień dobiegał końca. Łazienka jeszcze nie zdążyła migrować. Syriusz powlókł się w jej stronę, a ja powędrowałam do kuchni, sprzątniętej przez Remusa. W lodówce było trochę sera, z szafki wydobyłam chleb i mleko. Uchowało się nawet pudełko miodowych płatków. Super. Nie ma to jak obżeranie się o trzeciej nad ranem. Przygotowałam kilka kanapek i podgrzałam mleko. Syriusz pojawił się po kilkunastu minutach.  
\- Nikt inny nie bunkruje? - zapytał zdawkowym tonem, opadając na krzesło.  
\- Nie, Remus powiedział, że pojedzie ogarnąć ci mieszkanie w ramach odreagowywania, pewnie tam już zostanie. Już się chyba zdarzało. Tak to powiedział, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz.  
\- Taa. - Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko i szczekliwie. - Parę razy bunkrował u mnie na kanapie, teraz pewnie też uniesie się honorem zamiast po ludzku walnąć o wyro.  
\- A ta twoja dziewczyna?  
\- Stara historia. - powiedział lekceważącym tonem. Kiwnęłam głową, sypiąc płatki do miski. Syriusz wziął się do kanapek. W imbryku była odrobina herbaty, którą odgrzał sobie samodzielnie za pomocą Relashio. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Ja byłam senna. Ciepłe mleko ze słodkimi płatkami rozgrzało mnie dokumentnie, skleiło powieki, zaciążyło w głowie. Jak ja jutro się obudzę, przemknęło mi przez myśl.  
\- Nie masz tu nic mocniejszego? - zapytał nagle Łapa. Ocknęłam się nieco.  
\- Raczej nie. - wymamrotałam. Nawet jak ktoś coś przynosił, błyskawicznie się kończyło.  
Syriusz położył mi dłoń na nadgarstku. Spojrzałam na to, ale nie cofnęłam ręki. Delikatna pieszczota była przyjemna w taki niewinny, słodki sposób. Zamknęłam oczy, opuszczając głowę. Łapa kciukiem gładził żyłki po wewnętrznej stronie mojego nadgarstka. Ten dotyk czułam aż w łokciu. Uciekło mi krótkie, rozmarzone westchnienie.  
\- Cass, dajmy sobie szansę. - usłyszałam. Otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy i cofnęłam dłoń.  
\- Serio? - syknęłam. - Teraz z tym wyskakujesz? - wstałam.  
\- Tak. - odpowiedział warknięciem. - Rogacz się hajta, Frank tuż po szkole zaobrączkował Alice, Mary się hajtnęła w tamtym tygodniu, a nawet ci, co się nie żenią, mają kogoś na stałe. Tylko ja i Remus, dwaj samotni, jak te pierdolone psy… Czy to źle, że chcę czegoś, czego mogę się złapać?  
Milczałam. Ja łapałam się lusterek i książek, studiów nad Voldemortem, rozmów z dyrektorem, podczas których referowałam wyniki, okazjonalnego biegania po mieście w celu rozruszania mięśni i utrzymania się w jakiej takiej kondycji. Ale fakt, czego mógł się chwytać Łapa? Bójek? Alkoholu, nie daj Merlinie prochów, przygodnych znajomości? Remus przynajmniej umiał zanurzyć się w lekturze, wyciszał się w całkowicie bezpieczny sposób. Syriusza nie podejrzewałam o takie umiejętności.  
\- Cass, powiedz coś.  
\- Nie będę z tobą z litości. - powiedziałam, skoro mi kazał. - Zbyt cię lubię i szanuję, żeby tak kłamać. Bo ja cię nie kocham, Black. Tak zwyczajnie. Nigdy się nie przyjaźniliśmy specjalnie blisko, poza tym epizodem w szóstej i paroma miesiącami w siódmej klasie. I teraz mi nagle wyskakujesz…  
Zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem. Odepchnęłam go lekko, ale stanowczo.  
\- Robisz dramat. - powiedziałam sucho. - Weź się w garść i przestań. Pogódź się z tym, że jestem prawdopodobnie jedyną kobietą, która nigdy nie rzuci ci się do nóg z tekstem „kochaj mnie, chcę być twoja”. Pewnie dlatego się upierasz.  
\- Za dużo gadasz, Cass. - powiedział ze złością.  
\- Nie wiesz, kiedy „nie” znaczy „nie”. - odpowiedziałam spokojnie. - Zgaś światło, jak będziesz szedł spać.  
Poszłam do swojego pokoju i odruchowo rzuciłam okiem na lusterka. Żadne nie błyskało alarmowo, nie przegapiłam niczego - to była tak zwana cicha noc. Świetnie. Wsunęłam się pod kołdrę. Po kilkunastu sekundach wstałam i rzuciłam na drzwi Colloportusa. Nie dla faktycznego odcięcia się, raczej dla zamanifestowania postawy. Położyłam się z powrotem, ale nie zasnęłam już do rana.  
*  
Sierpień minął bez wstrząsów. Potter kilka razy lusterkował, zdarzyło mi się nawet porozmawiać z Lily. Remus odnosił się do mnie nieco chłodniej; widać Black podzielił się z kumplami naszą małą rozmową o trzeciej nad ranem. Syriusz się nie pojawiał w mojej okolicy, widać wziął sobie ową rozmowę do serca. Spotkaliśmy się dopiero na ślubie Jamesa i Lily. Syriusz oczywiście świadkował Rogaczowi, za Lily czaiła się jakaś śliczna dziewczyna, której imienia nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć. Ślub był piękny, łzy polały się strumieniami, a panna młoda wyglądała wręcz bajecznie. James puchł z dumy i szczęścia, i przysięgłabym, że nawet w jego oczach coś podejrzanie błyszczało.  
Ceremonię i wesele młodzi urządzili w sporym domu rodziców Jamesa. Wrzesień był dziwnie ciepły, dlatego dość szybko rozbawione towarzystwo przeniosło się częściowo do ogrodu. Nie wiem, kto odpowiadał za alkohole, ale z ilości butelek sądząc, był to Syriusz. Nie było ekstrawagancji, nie pozwalały na to dzikie czasy. Ale przyjęcie było całkiem udane. Skoro ja tak mówię, musiało to być prawdą.  
Syriusz przysiadł się do mnie podczas posiłku. Był tak zadowolony z siebie, aż promieniał, a w eleganckiej szacie wyglądał jak z żurnala. Nie próbował zagajać rozmowy na poważne tematy, jakiś czas mówiliśmy o pierdołach. Łapa cieszył się ze względu na młodych Potterów, ale słyszałam w jego głosie dużo zmartwienia. W sumie się nie dziwiłam. To były dziwne dni, podczas których my, czarodzieje, przeżywaliśmy wojnę, a mugole nie bardzo wiedziały, że coś się święci.  
Orkiestra zaczęła grać. Na mojej flance zjawił się rozbawiony Remus - musiał już sobie trochę wypić z panem młodym, widziałam sama, jak opróżnili butelkę Ognistej - i zaprosił mnie do tańca. Zgodziłam się, sama odrobinę rozruszana mugolską wódką, którą opiekował się Syriusz. Z parkietu zdążyłam zauważyć, jak na moje miejsce siada Benjy Fenwick i razem z Blackiem mordują kolejne kieliszki. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Ale takie czasy.  
Nie spodziewałam się, że Remus umie tańczyć. Radził sobie jednak całkiem nieźle. Jakoś w połowie piosenki trafiliśmy na Jamesa i Lily, roześmianych, zapatrzonych w siebie. Remus puknął Rogacza w ramię.  
\- Zmiana partnerek? - zasugerował, uśmiechając się wilczo.  
\- Jasne. - zgodził się Potter i złapał mnie wpół. - Tylko mi jej nie zdeptaj!  
Remus coś odkrzyknął, ale już nie usłyszałam, co. James nachylił się do mojego ucha i szeptał przez chwilę.  
\- Nie wiem, czy da się zrobić. - przyznałam, zastanowiwszy się. - Nie obiecuję, Potter, ale poszukam. Gratulacje, tak w ogóle.  
\- No, dzięki. - zaśmiał się pan młody, promieniejący szczęściem tak, że słońce nie było potrzebne. Wygłupialiśmy się przez chwilę - Rogacz chyba nie potrafił tańczyć na poważnie - wreszcie piosenka się skończyła i wróciłam do stolika. Benjy wciąż siedział na moim miejscu, ale wyglądał już na solidnie sponiewieranego. Po dwóch godzinach! Co za człowiek. Syriusz za to miał tylko odrobinkę mętne spojrzenie. Usiadłam i zajrzałam do butelki, stojącej między nim a Fenwickiem.  
\- Zero siedem mugolskiej wódki. - pokiwałam głową. - No, brawo.  
\- Polskiej. - Syriusz wyszczerzył się szeroko. - Chciałem załatwić ruską, ale się nie udało.  
\- Przysuń mi ziemniaki, jeśli możesz.  
\- James cię pytał, jak rozumiem?  
\- Widziałeś?  
\- Też. I masz taki zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Co myślisz?  
\- No, wiesz. - nałożyłam sobie ziemniaków na talerz i rozejrzałam za jakimś kotletem. - Owszem, słyszałam o tym zaklęciu, ale musiałabym je wygrzebać, może odtworzyć, może się nie udać w ogóle. Poszukam. Nawet jeśli ja czegoś nie znajdę, dyrektor na pewno… O ile zawężę mu księgozbiór, oczywiście.  
\- Jasne.  
Huncwoci nigdy pytali, co ja właściwie robię dla dyrektora. Ale te dwa słowa dobrze oddawały istotę sprawy: zawężanie księgozbioru. Przedzierałam się przez tomy, które dyrektor mi wskazał, zaznaczałam i wysyłałam dyrektorowi ustępy, które uznałam za relewantne. Pracowałam nad zaklęciami ochronnymi dla „zakonników”, ale tutaj miałam sukcesy bardzo mizerne. Odtwarzałam stare formuły, wspierając się mugolskimi i czarodziejskimi podręcznikami językoznawczymi, wygrzebywanymi po antykwariatach zarówno magicznego, jak i mugolskiego Cardiff. Czytałam mnóstwo tekstów… i właściwie powinnam znów nosić okulary.  
Syriusz wygrzebał z kieszeni paczkę całkowicie mugolskich papierosów.  
\- Idę na spacerek. - oznajmił. - Potowarzyszysz mi?  
Westchnęłam, wpychając do ust ostatniego ziemniaka, łyknęłam wina i kiwnęłam głową. W pokoju było nieco duszno, orkiestra grała odrobinę za głośno, a ja miałam za sobą cały dzień ślęczenia nad zakurzonymi tomami. Przyda mi się trochę powietrza. Wyszliśmy więc razem, nie do ogrodu, ale na ulicę. Potterowie zabezpieczyli dom zaklęciami wygłuszającymi, żeby nie ściągać na siebie uwagi sąsiadów, i było tu znacznie ciszej, chociaż nie zupełnie cicho.  
Łapa odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się, przymykając oczy.  
\- Ach, mugolskie wynalazki. - wymruczał z zadowoleniem, siadając na płocie. Zaczęłam truchtać obok niego, dwa kroki w lewo, dwa kroki w prawo. Nosiło mnie, delikatnie mówiąc. W piersi czułam ucisk, w głowie dziwaczną lekkość, nie mającą nic wspólnego z wypitymi trzema kieliszkami wina. Denerwowałam się, zupełnie bez powodu. Syriusz dramatycznie wypalał papierosa, upozowany na tle domu Potterów, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w rozgwieżdżone niebo.  
\- Cass…  
\- Słucham.  
\- Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę?  
Przez kilka chwil analizowałam Syriusza, gapiąc się na niego uważnie. Nonszalancja w głosie, zupełnie jakby dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał, papieros tkwiący romantycznie w kąciku ust, pozycja zblazowanego chłopca, długie włosy ujarzmione w ten dziki sposób, wymagający kilkunastu chwil przed lustrem. Niezaplanowane, no jasne. Łóżko pewnie też już znalazł. Domyślałam się, skąd mu się bierze ten ośli upór ku mojej osobie. Nie chodzi o to, żeby złapać króliczka, lecz by gonić go, czy jakoś tak. Może to było okrutne, ale co, miałam sama siebie oszukiwać? I jego przy okazji?  
Poza tym, Łapa nie był przyzwyczajony do zajmowania drugiego planu. A ja zwyczajnie nie miałabym dla niego czasu, między książkami dla Dumbledore’a a lusterkami. Jedyne romanse, na jakie sobie pozwalałam, były krótkie, jednonocne, po których wracałam do kwatery i znów tkwiłam nad lusterkami, przerzucając nieco lepkie kartki kolejnych tomów. Życie w ciągłym stanie alarmowym było dostatecznie męczące bez absorbującej obecności Syriusza.  
Gdybym się zgodziła, mógłby to przyjąć za zgodę na coś więcej niż przejażdżkę i pośpieszny seks w jakimś zakątku. Gdybym odmówiła, mógłby uznać to za typową dla mnie odmianę flirtu, sygnał w typie „musisz postarać się bardziej, Black”. Ogarnęło mnie wrażenie, że igram z ogniem. Ciężar, leżący mi na piersi, jakby wzrósł. Więc o to chodziło? Rzadkie przebłyski magicznej intuicji?  
Myśli nie chciały się składać, wirowały mi w głowie jak pióra na wietrze. Otworzyłam usta i z opresji wybawił mnie Benjy.  
\- Blaaaaack…! - ryknął Ślizgon, otwierając drzwi i o mało nie wypadając na ścieżkę. - Gdzieś polazł, cholera jasna, wódka paruje na stole, a jego nie ma…  
Syriusz zrobił gwałtowny ruch i prawie zleciał z płotu. Rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziałam uniesieniem brwi.  
\- Trzymaj się tej myśli. - powiedział Black niby lekceważąco, ale z pewną determinacją w głosie. Benjy właśnie chwiał się przy krzewie róży, bełkocąc coś pod nosem. Łapa poszedł do niego, zostawiając mnie przy furtce, i zabrał Fenwicka do środka. Nie obejrzał się, co mi nawet pasowało. Sięgnęłam do torby i wyjęłam ręczne okrągłe lusterko. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie - nic, tylko moja własna, nieco zmęczona twarz. Świetnie. Lusterko zostało sprzężone z tymi, które zostawiłam w kwaterze. Przy rzucaniu zaklęć musiał mi pomóc Remus - sama nie dałam rady, chociaż przecież zaprojektowałam tę siatkę. Bycie urodzonym teoretykiem czasami mnie bardzo denerwowało.  
Wróciłam do domu. Ściana dźwięku walnęła mnie tak, że się zachwiałam. Orkiestra przeskoczyła na mugolskie utwory z każdego stylu, jaki tylko wymyślił człowiek. Na środku parkietu Lily wykręcała piruety pod okiem Pottera seniora, obok James statecznie obtańcowywał swoją matkę. Rodziców Lily nie było na horyzoncie. Zastanowiwszy się poważniej uznałam, że w ogóle nie zauważyłam państwa Evans. Względy bezpieczeństwa? Nie wiem.  
Zresztą, co mi tam.  
Wyłowiłam z tłumu Remusa. Siedział obok Pettigrew i śmiali się z czegoś. Nie podeszłam. Wyglądali na zajętych jakąś rozmową, z której nie zrozumiałabym większości żartów; zapewne obrabiali tyłek Potterowi. Przysiadłam na swoim dawnym miejscu. Pucharek do wina, poplamiony moją szminką, wciąż stał na swoim miejscu. Przyjrzałam się naczyniu z głębokim namysłem. Sięgnęłam po różdżkę.  
\- _Aguamenti_. - zasugerowałam, dźgając szkło końcem różdżki. Puchar usłużnie napełnił się wodą. Spróbowałam, z rozsądną ostrożnością - woda smakowała wodą, tylko jakoś tak nijako. Jak kilka razy przegotowana i wystudzona. Typowe. Wyczarowane jedzenie było zarówno mniej smaczne, jak i dużo mniej pożywne. Dało się zaklęciami zaspokoić apetyt z gatunku „coś mi się chce”, ale nic poza tym.  
Siedziałam tak sobie, patrząc na tańczących i obliczając, kiedy będę mogła się zmyć, żeby nikt nie wziął tego za nietakt.  
Nieco żenujące oczepiny minęły wśród salw podpitego śmiechu. Lily nadrabiała miną, ale wyraźnie była skrępowana. Kiedy wreszcie dokonano niezbędnych rytuałów, które były zabawne tylko dla podpitych wujaszków o dużych brzuchach, Lily przysiadła obok mnie. Jej policzki wciąż pokrywał lekki rumieniec.  
\- Zdrowie młodej pary… - litościwie nalałam Lily wódki do najbliższego kieliszka. Wychyliła na raz i otrząsnęła się.  
\- Dzięki. - przyjrzała mi się uważnie. Widziałam, jak szuka w głowie mojego imienia.  
\- Cassie Bennet. - podpowiedziałam usłużnie.  
\- O. - odparła ostrożnie. - To ja cię znam?  
Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- Twój mąż mnie zna. - powiedziałam, nie zamierzając jej uświadamiać, że tak, w zasadzie się znamy, w końcu Dumbledore nalegał na wyjścia integracyjne dla rekrutów Zakonu, jeszcze w Hogwarcie.  
\- Ach, wiem. - Lily uśmiechnęła się nagle. - Dziewczyna, za którą szaleje Łapa.  
Brzdęk.  
Przewrócony puchar wolno rozlewał wino na biały obrus. Lily spojrzała na to z lekko uniesioną brwią, potem znów na mnie. Musiałam wyglądać jak spetryfikowana; panna młoda wychyliła się lekko i pomachała mi dłonią przed oczami.  
\- Cassie? - zapytała niepewnie.  
\- Powiedziałaś: szaleje? - upewniłam się płaskim tonem. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Tak mówił James… śmiał się, że powtórka z rozrywki i że wreszcie wie, jak męczył kumpli moją osobą…  
Zaklęłam. Lily uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale i postawiła wywrócony puchar z powrotem na stole.  
\- Przepraszam za obrus. - wymamrotałam.  
\- Spokojnie. - Lily machnęła ręką. - Zejdzie. A Łapie przejdzie, prędzej czy później.  
\- Jamesowi przeszło? - zapytałam zgryźliwie.  
\- James to co innego. - powiedziała Lily jakby z lekką urazą. Poklepała mnie po ręce. - Łapa to fajny facet…  
\- Lily, daruj, ale mam dość dyskretnego swatania w wykonaniu Remusa. - zgasiłam ją. - Ja wiem, że Łapa to fajny facet. Poza tym, że powoli zbliża się do alkoholizmu, za dużo pali, ma niebezpieczną manierę wsiadania na motor po piwie i z tego, co słyszałam, gdzie największa rozróba, tam i on.  
\- Jest samotny.  
\- Ja też… - zaczęłam z myślą, że to żaden argument.  
\- No więc widzisz!  
Kurde, dałam się podejść. Nic, że nie dała mi dokończyć. Powoli wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc, przytrzymałam przez moment i równie powoli wypuściłam. Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do pięciu. Kiedy ponownie spojrzałam na Lily, patrzyła na mnie z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest naprawdę ładna - miała gładką, jasną cerę, na nosie kilka uroczych piegów, oczy zielone, przyjemnie kontrastujące z rudymi brwiami i kaskadą rudych loków. Była drobna, ale silna, w białej sukience wyglądała jak księżniczka z bajki.  
\- Wiem, że próbowałaś. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się oślepiająco. - Ale wtedy oboje byliście jeszcze smarkacze. Daj mu drugą szansę. Każdy na nią zasługuje.  
\- Dajcież wy mi wszyscy święty spokój. - poprosiłam zmęczonym tonem i wstałam. - Świetne przyjęcie, pani Potter, dziękuję za zaproszenie. Gratuluję i życzę szczęścia. Dobranoc.  
Lily nie wyglądała na urażoną. Kiedy wychodziłam, czułam na sobie jej kpiące spojrzenie.


	2. Chapter 2

Święta i Nowy Rok spędziłam sama, zakopana w książkach i notatkach. Rok 1978 zaczął się spokojnie. W styczniu wybrałam się do Hogwartu. Chciałam zdać Dumbledore’owi pełny raport i pokazać badania, których było za dużo na sowę. Przy okazji odwiedziłam bibliotekę i trzy razy pani Pince musiała mnie stamtąd wymieść razem z kurzem. Rytm pracy dla Zakonu wciągnął mnie bez reszty. Opanowałam wszelkie zaklęcia czujnikowe i ochronne, pracowałam nad nowymi sposobami zacierania śladów. Kilka razy musiałam pośpiesznie tuszować naszą działalność przed Ministerstwem. Nikogo nie mogliśmy być pewni, tylko siebie nawzajem.  
Na prośbę Dumbledore’a szukałam sposobu, by ukrywać członków Zakonu przed światem. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby musieli się przyczaić. W pamięci wciąż miałam prośbę Jamesa. Rozumiałam go - założył rodzinę, chciał upewnić się, że będą bezpieczni. Dlatego prawie nie wychodziłam z kwatery po powrocie do Cardiff, z górką zakopana w księgach. Zbyt mało czasu i zbyt dużo wiedzy do wchłonięcia. Do końca lutego opracowałam kilka zaklęć, które poleciłam paru „zakonnikom” do ostrożnego wypróbowania. Trafiłam również za Zaklęcie Fideliusa.  
W marcu znów pojechałam do Hogwartu, naradzić się z profesorem Flitwickiem. Był pod wrażeniem. Zaklęcie nie było łatwe, ba, określiłabym je mianem niemalże niemożliwego do rzucenia, ale zdecydowanie było użyteczne. Tajemnica chroniona tym zaklęciem była nie do wyrwania siłą. Profesor pomógł mi również w wygładzeniu kilku teorii, poprawił tę masę błędów, jaką zdążyłam nagromadzić, i od serca pogratulował dobrej pracy. Do Cardiff wróciłam jakby nieco wypoczęta, w dobrym nastroju - w końcu ktoś doceniał pracę, jaką wykonałam.  
Wiosna ‘78 była smutna. Zginęła cała rodzina Bonesów. Powtórzyła się historia Marlene McKinnon i jej krewnych - zanim zdołałam zareagować, już było za późno. Resztę tamtej nocy spędziłam w Dziurawym Kotle, zapijając złość, żal i rozpacz. Nie było dobrze. Kilka miesięcy spokoju uciszyło czujność, dało złudne uczucie bezpieczeństwa, po którym cios był jeszcze boleśniejszy. Doszły mnie plotki, że Syriusz Black robi „coś dziwnego” i że Pettigrew musiał przyczaić się na jakiś czas. O powodach do przyczajania się Petera nie usłyszałam ani słowa.  
James przychodził do kwatery mniej więcej raz na dwa tygodnie. Podejrzewałam, że Potter szuka jakiejś odskoczni od małżeńskiego pożycia i nawet nie mogłam go za to winić. Zawsze przynosił jakiś alkohol, który błyskawicznie znikał w przepastnych gardłach obecnych na kwaterze „zakonników”. A Rogacz miał talent do wpadania wtedy, kiedy było tu dużo zmęczonych ludzi z oczami pełnymi determinacji.  
Nie brałam udziału w tych popijawach. Kto jak kto, ale ja musiałam być trzeźwa. Zwykle siadałam w moim pokoju, zarzuconym po sufit książkami, wyciszałam drzwi, żeby nie dobiegały do mnie radosne wybuchy śmiechu przesyconego strachem, i czytałam. Książkę za książką, zwój za zwojem. Przesiewałam ogromne ilości wiedzy, z których nikły ułamek miał jakieś konkretne znaczenie w naszej sytuacji. A po weryfikacjach, i ten ułamek okazywał się niezbyt konkretny, zbyt mglisty, odnoszący się do setek innych fragmentów i dzieł. Najczęściej takich, do których dostęp był ściśle kontrolowany. Nie miałam szans ich dostać do ręki, nawet jeśli pominąć języki, w jakich te tomy były pisane: aramejski, łacina, starożytna greka, staro-cerkiewno-słowiański, hiszpański. Z tej listy odrobinę znałam jedynie łacinę, ale stanowczo nie wystarczająco dobrze.  
Powzięłam postanowienie - nauczę się chociaż hiszpańskiego.  
Latem zaczął przychodzić również Syriusz. Zwykle sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaczął wieczór odrobinę wcześniej niż inni. Kiedy „zakonnicy” pytali go, co tam słychać na froncie, milkł, robił się agresywny, zmieniał temat. Bójek, na szczęście, nie było. Poza jedną, którą „zakonnicy” musieli odpracować, sprzątając całą kwaterę na błysk. Na kacu. Tą akcją zyskałam sobie przydomek Mamuśki Bennet, w tonie niezbyt przyjazny. Ale „zakonnicy” nie musieli mnie lubić. Wystarczyło, że mi ufali w terenie.  
*  
\- Spokojnie, Alice. - powiedziałam do lusterka. - Powiedz mi, co widzisz.  
\- Jest nieco ciemno… ale widać zarysy budynków… Latarnia miga. Za domami jest chyba las albo zagajnik, ciężko powiedzieć, za plecami mamy ogromne pole. Coś tam rośnie, coś wysokiego, łatwo się ukryć.  
\- Rzuć Homenum Revelio. Dyskretnie.  
\- Nic.  
\- Dobrze. Naszym celem jest… dom z wieżyczką. Chociaż ta wieżyczka to zapewne oszklona weranda. Widzisz taki?  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrze. Macie zielone światło, drużyna Fenwicka ląduje za dwie i pół minuty. Idźcie.  
Odchyliłam się na oparcie krzesła. Zdjęłam okulary i potarłam mocno oczy. To była moja czterdziesta godzina, spędzona nad lusterkami, między kolejnymi kubkami kawy a listą nazwisk. Osoby, które trzeba przenieść. Osoby, które trzeba chronić. Ludzie, którzy byli na celu Czarnego Pana za to jedynie, że mieli nieczystą krew.  
\- Dom jest pusty. - usłyszałam głos Franka. - Cholera, Mamuśka, dom jest pusty.  
\- Homenum Revelio, dzieci. - rzuciłam.  
\- Są! Zaklęcie Kameleona, drugie piętro, Alice, ty idź przodem, wolałbym nie oberwać paniczną Drętwotą.  
Cichy skrzyp desek pod stopami. Natężyłam uwagę.  
\- Halo? - usłyszałam łagodny głos Alice. - Halo, jest tutaj ktoś?  
\- Protego Totalum! - syknęłam. - Coś mi nie bangla. Ostrożnie. Fenwick ląduje za minutę.  
Usłyszałam śpiewną inkantację i głuche stęknięcie. Wypatrywałam sobie oczy na lusterko, ale nie widziałam nic poza ciemnością - Alice miała tendencję do wsadzania lusterka do kieszonki na piersi. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak zaklęciom na zwierciadełku odebrać echa teleportacji. Tafla mignęła raz, krótko, jaskrawą pomarańczą.  
\- Ktoś się teleportował na zewnątrz. - syknęłam. - Nie Fenwick. Różdżki w pogotowiu. Trzy osoby.  
Byłam zadowolona ze swoich zaklęć czujnikowych, rzuconych na lusterka. Działały, jak dotąd, bez zarzutu. Wymagały odrobiny wprawy z mojej strony, szybkiej reakcji, odpowiedniego doboru słów w ostrzeżeniu. Ale było warto. Między lądowaniem obcych a gotowością Franka i Alice nie minęła nawet minuta. A potem przestało to mieć znaczenie. Bitwa była krótka - wzięci w dwa ognie śmierciożercy nie mieli szans.  
\- Wyczucie czasu jak nigdy, Fenwick. - rzuciłam do odpowiedniego lusterka. Odpowiedział mi śmiech.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze ma wrażenie, że to było zbyt łatwe? - usłyszałam jakby z większej odległości.  
\- Black? - jęknęłam. - Co ty robisz w mojej grupie?!  
\- Diggle ma trudną sytuację w domu. - w głosie Łapy wyraźnie brzmiała kpina.  
\- Niech cię szlag. - powiedziałam bezradnie.  
\- Też się cieszę, że cię słyszę.  
To była spokojna noc. Jedna z wielu takich. Chociaż gdybym zajrzała głębiej w prowadzone statystyki, bitwy o życie mogłyby przeważać. Przenosiny mieszanej rodziny poszły sprawnie - Kimbellowie zniknęli wśród sprytnie spreparowanej biurokracji i zaklęć ochronnych. „Zakonnicy” wrócili nad ranem, całą grupą - Benjy, Frank i Alice, Syriusz i Dorcas Meadowes, która świadkowała Lily na ślubie. Dołączyłam do nich - przynieśli jedzenie na wynos, i to dużo jedzenia, a Syriusz skołował skądś Ognistą. Przysiadłam na kuchennym blacie, podczas gdy towarzystwo obsiadło stół, rozbawione i roześmiane. Policzki Alice i Dorcas zdążyły się nieco zaróżowić od alkoholu. Mężczyźni wymieniali niezbyt wybredne komentarze, wybuchła niewielka kłótnia, szybko zduszona w zarodku.  
Pierwsi zebrali się Longbottomowie. Frank zgarnął swoją Alice i wyszli, wciąż roześmiani, na ulicę, którą powlekała już mgiełka świtu. Za nimi podążył Benjy, obijając się o ściany, obiecując przed wszystkimi świętymi, że nie będzie się teleportował po pijaku. Zostawiłam Syriusza z Dorcas, dyskretnie wymykając się do swojego pokoju. Oparłam się o drzwi i spojrzałam na własne królestwo.  
Książki.  
Od podłogi po sufit, w chwiejnych stosach, leżały księgi, tomy i woluminy, przetykane luźnymi stronami pergaminu. Pod oknem, frontem ku drzwiom, stało duże biurko, na którym w równiutkich rządkach leżały lusterka. Między biurkiem a oknem miałam całkiem wygodny materac zasłany kocami, wsparty na kilku bezużytecznych książkach, które mnie zawiodły. Pod jedną ze ścian, zarzucona luźnymi stronami pergaminu, stała komoda na ubrania. Pokój wyglądał jak ziszczony sen Krukona.  
Za oknem niebo powoli powlekało się bladym błękitem.  
Usłyszałam kroki w korytarzu, ciche śmiechy, jakiś kpiący tekst, trzasnęły drzwi. Przez kilka chwil było cicho. Wreszcie do drzwi zapukano delikatnie, tak, że prawie nie słyszałam pukania. Westchnęłam. Odwróciłam się i podeszłam do drzwi. W progu stał Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Uśmiech był nierozsądnie pijany.  
\- Cassie… - zaśmiał się Łapa. - Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że ślicznie wyglądasz o poranku?  
\- Parę razy. - westchnęłam. - Chcesz czegoś?  
Nie odpowiedział. Chwycił mnie i przyciągnął do siebie. O mało co nie zmiażdżył mi warg w gwałtownym pocałunku. Przez ułamek sekundy chciałam wbić mu pięść w żołądek i poprawić kolanem w nos, nie zdążyłam jednak. Syriusz pchnął mnie na biurko; lusterka zabrzęczały, ale trwały na swoich miejscach jak przyklejone.  
\- Jak potłuczemy lusterka, to cię zatłukę. - wymruczałam Syriuszowi w usta.  
\- Milcz.  
Padliśmy na podłogę. Trzasnęła tkanina mojej bluzki, zabrzęczały guziki jego szaty. Nie było między nami czułości, Syriusz był pełen jakiejś cichej furii, zapiekłej złości, frustracji, być może zawodu. To, że we mnie nie było żadnego uczucia z tego rodzaju, zupełnie nam nie przeszkadzało. Książki osunęły się wokół nas, _Tajemnice magicznego Wersalu_ wrzynały mi się w łopatkę, zimne okucia _Zaawansowanego akademickiego kursu transmutacji_ kłuły mnie w kostkę. Syriusz niecierpliwym gestem odrzucił _Wielką encyklopedię magii słowiańskiej, tom IV_ i szarpnął klamrę moich dżinsów.  
\- Zabiję cię, jak poniszczysz książki.  
\- Za dużo myślisz o książkach.  
Może miał rację, ale następną godzinę nie myślałam o moich cennych woluminach. Nie było w Syriuszu tego śladu niepewności, jaki pamiętałam z Hogwartu. Teraz był gwałtowny. Zdecydowany. Chciwy. Nieco wysiłku kosztowało mnie, by dotrzymać mu tempa. Ale kiedy się już udało, świt wybuchł nie tylko za oknem.  
Syriusz leżał potem obok mnie, lekko zdyszany, ze skórą zroszoną potem. Jego włosy pachniały nieco mokrym psem. Oparłam głowę na książkach, wbijając spojrzenie w sufit. Po chwili zapomnienia, ponownie włączyła mi się krukońska logika i mój typowy chłód oceny. Błąd? Czy teraz Black pomyśli, że się na coś zgadzam, że coś zyskał, że… nie wiem…  
\- Nigdy nie pojechaliśmy na tę przejażdżkę. - odezwał się Syriusz po chwili. - Tę, co proponowałem po ślubie Rogacza…  
\- Fakt. - westchnęłam.  
\- Masz ochotę?  
\- Ty piłeś, a mnie się chce spać. - usiadłam. Syriusz oparł się na łokciu, czułam jego oczy, prześlizgujące się po moim ciele. Za spojrzeniem podążyła dłoń; Łapa delikatnie przesunął po moim kręgosłupie samymi czubkami palców. Obejrzałam się na niego przez ramię. Na jego twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech, typowy dla niego w tym miękkim obłoczku spełnionego zadowolenia.  
\- Zaraz wrócę. - mruknęłam i podniosłam się, ukradkiem łapiąc za różdżkę. Z komody, ukrytej pod stertą moich notatek, wygrzebałam za duży T-shirt i narzuciłam go na siebie - tak na wszelki wypadek. Dziwnie się czułabym, łażąc nago po, było nie było, kwaterze głównej, czyli miejscu niemal publicznym. Poszłam do łazienki i zajrzałam w lustro. Wyraz mojej twarzy był poważny, lekko zamyślony, zupełnie nie taki, jaki powinna mieć kobieta po zdemolowaniu książek z Syriuszem Blackiem. Podrzuciłam różdżkę w dłoni i westchnęłam ciężko. Stuknęłam czubkiem różdżki o pępek.  
\- _Contracepto_. - mruknęłam. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Odgarnęłam włosy z oczu. Opłukałam twarz i ręce zimną wodą, przepłukałam usta i splunęłam do wanny. To zaklęcie przyprawiało mnie zawsze o lekkie mdłości. Wróciłam do pokoju - Syriusz tkwił w oknie, palił jakiegoś tajemniczego skręta i dmuchał dymem na zewnątrz. Skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi.  
\- Jak zaprószysz ogień, to Dumbledore cię zabije. - powiedziałam cicho.  
\- Spokojnie. - strzepnął popiół za parapet. - Nie takie rzeczy się robiło.  
Usiadłam na materacu tuż obok nóg Łapy. Kurtuazyjnie włożył spodnie i nawet narzucił na ramiona koszulę. Oczy mi się same zamykały, schowałam się więc pod kocem, nagarniając pod skroń poduszkę. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałam, jak Syriusz zamyka okno, materac ugiął się łagodnie pod jego ciężarem, poczułam otaczające mnie ciepło i zapach dymu papierosowego.  
\- Śmierdzisz. - wymruczałam w ramię Łapy.  
\- Jakoś to przeżyjesz. - pocałował mnie w czoło.  
\- Łapa…  
\- Co?  
\- Nie myśl sobie nic głupiego.  
\- Nie. - odparł nie od razu i nie bez goryczy w głosie. - Nie myślę.  
*  
Latem ’78 zapisałam się na roczny kurs korespondencyjny Uniwersytetu Nauk Magicznych w Oklahomie. Sowy miały przylatywać do Hogwartu, a stamtąd, bezpiecznym połączeniem Fiuu, do kwatery Zakonu miały docierać przyniesione materiały. Doszłam do wniosku, że na podniesienie kwalifikacji nigdy nie jest zbyt późno. Dyrektor ostrożnie przyklasnął temu pomysłowi, rzucając coś w rodzaju: na nawiązywanie znajomości zawsze jest dobry moment. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie podoba mu się moja aspołeczność. Tłumaczyć mogłam, ile wlazło, Dumbledore swoje wiedział. I może miało to sens. W końcu pracowałam z ludźmi, od których mogło zależeć moje życie. Ale co mogłam poradzić na to, że większość z nich zaledwie tolerowałam?  
Pod koniec sierpnia udało mi się odwiedzić rodziców w Kalifornii. Mama była opalona i zachwycona - dostała pracę w miejscowej redakcji gazety czarodziejów. Tata był zapracowany po uszy, chociaż na moją wizytę wziął trzy dni urlopu. Podczas tych trzech dni usiłował mi wmówić socjopatię - stały jego numer - ale jak zwykle musiał przyznać, że za dużo moich cech wyklucza takie rzeczy. Większość dnia spędzałam nad basenem w ogródku domu rodziców, buszując po księgarniach lub biegając, tak o, po prostu przed siebie, do całkowitego zmęczenia.  
Do Anglii wróciłam nieco opalona i wypoczęta, chociaż dobry humor momentalnie zepsuła mi walijska pogoda. Po tygodniu w kalifornijskim słońcu, mżawka i chmury były bardziej niż przykre.  
Kiedy weszłam do kwatery, „zakonnicy” akurat urządzali jakąś imprezę. Moje wejście nie zostało zauważone, byli zbyt rozbawieni, a sama woń alkoholu w powietrzu mogła przyprawić o zawrót głowy. Odruchowo sprawdziłam zaklęcia na drzwiach. Na mnie nie zareagowały, i nie powinny, ale gdyby ktoś obcy tu jakimś cudem wlazł, momentalnie rozpętałoby się pandemonium. Przynajmniej takie było założenie.  
„Zakonnicy” bawili się w kuchni… oraz wszystkich pokojach poza „pokojem do chorowania” i moim królestwem. Na moich drzwiach wisiała kartka, skreślona ręką Jamesa Pottera, głosząca „PORZUĆCIE WSZELKĄ NADZIEJĘ WY, KTÓRZY TU WCHODZICIE, WIĘC LEPIEJ NIE WCHODŹCIE. KRÓLESTWO MAMUŚKI BENNET”. Gapiłam się na to przez chwilę, a walizka ciążyła mi coraz bardziej. Potter. Promyczek światła w tych mrocznych czasach. Skąd on zna Dantego?  
Drzwi były zamknięte tylko na klucz. Otworzyłam pokój i szybko ukryłam się w środku. Tu było przynajmniej cicho - odpowiednie zaklęcia jak zwykle strzegły mojego spokoju. Powietrze było duszne, czym prędzej otworzyłam więc okno. Stałam chwilę, z irytacją wpatrując się w szare chmury pokrywające niebo. Tęskniłam za słoneczną Kalifornią, chociaż spędziłam tam zaledwie tydzień. Niechętnie wzięłam się do rozpakowywania walizki.  
Kiedy już poupychałam ciuchy w szufladach, a najnowsze nabytki książkowe na biurku, coś załomotało o drzwi. Nie było to raczej działanie celowe - jakby ktoś się potknął i wyrżnął o moje wrota, chichocząc głupawo. Po zastanowieniu rozpoznałam Syriusza… z Dorcas? Ojej. Nie miałam pojęcia, że oni coś… razem. Ale może dobrze, przynajmniej Łapa da sobie spokój ze mną.  
Zaszczękała klamka.  
\- Ty, otwarte. - zachichotała Dorcas. - Ona poważnie ma tam tyle książek?  
\- Więcej, ptaszyno. - odpowiedział Syriusz niskim głosem. - Jej całe życie to książki.  
Aleś mnie podsumował, doprawdy. Zakryłam uśmiech ręką. Domyślałam się, co będzie dalej. Ona go pocałuje, on łokciem zawadzi o klamkę, drzwi się otworzą i wszystkim będzie głupio. Usiadłam przy biurku i, jak zwykle, kiedy nie miałam nic konkretnego do zrobienia, oparłam łydki o róg blatu. Czekałam na rozwój wydarzeń. Nie naczekałam się za dużo - po jakichś dwóch minutach drzwi ustąpiły, Dorcas zapiszczała, lądując na Syriuszu, który wyciął malowniczego orła i padł, jak ubrany w czarną skórę anioł, na niezbyt czystą podłogę.  
\- O. - policzki Dorcas powlekł malinowy rumieniec. - Cassie…  
\- No cześć. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.  
Syriusz zepchnął z siebie dziewczynę i wstał - nieco chwiejnie i przy pomocy futryny.  
\- Kiedy wróciłaś? - wybełkotał.  
\- Jakieś dziesięć minut temu.  
\- I nie przyszłaś się przywitać! - zarzucił mi, usiłując zogniskować wzrok.  
\- Tak ładnie się bawiliście. - powiedziałam niewinnie. - Jak macie się bawić, Łapuś, to nie na moich książkach, dobra?  
\- Ale nie ma gdzie… - wyjąkała Dorcas, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Mnie się zdawało, że Black ma mieszkanie. - powiedziałam złośliwie. - Chyba, że was bierze na ekshibicjonizm, ale moje badania średnio się do tego nadają.  
\- Tak… - Syriusz, mimo wsparcia futryny, miał problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. - To my… tego… chodź, Dorcas.  
Zakleszczył dziewczynę pod ramieniem i poszli, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Westchnęłam lekko i machnęłam różdżką, by odciąć się od odgłosów zabawy w kuchni. Trzaśnięcie zamykanych energicznym zaklęciem drzwi mogło zwrócić uwagę „zakonników”, ale tym się zamierzałam martwić dopiero, kiedy przylezą się witać. Wzięłam pierwszą książkę z brzegu i przyjrzałam jej się uważnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tu tego tomu… _Kurs hiszpańskiego dla początkujących_? Komu odbiło i podsłuchiwał, jak narzekam na nieznajomość tego języka? Syriusz?  
Remus? On tu też niemal mieszkał, chociaż mijaliśmy się w biegu.  
Dumbledore? Bez przesady. Pottera nie podejrzewałam o taką znajomość mojej osoby; zresztą nikogo nie podejrzewałam. Jak się głębiej zastanowić, nie znałam w Zakonie nikogo, nie na tyle blisko, by mu robić prezenty. I obowiązywało to w obie strony. Wątpiłam nawet, by ci ludzie wiedzieli, kiedy mam urodziny. No i dobrze.  
Przejrzałam sobie książkę. Wyglądało, że nie jest zła. Odłożyłam ją na bok i wzięłam coś, co znałam, odrobinę głupawe czytadło o przygodach niezbyt bystrego aurora. Miałam ochotę się odmóżdżyć. I jak zwykle, nie było mi to dane. „Zakonnicy” połapali się, że mają dodatkową osobę pod dachem, i w silnej grupie pięciu najodważniejszych stawili się na moim progu. Za najodważniejszych uznano bliźniaków Prewett, Pottera, Lupina i Fenwicka. Tkwili, chwiejąc się z lekka, z różdżkami wycelowanymi w moją głowę.  
\- Ale spokojnie, dzieci. - wyjrzałam znad książki. - To tylko ja.  
\- A skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to ty? - wybełkotał Gideon Prewett.  
\- Zaklęcia by chyba zareagowały… - wysunął przypuszczenie, niezbyt pewne, Benjy Fenwick. Przewróciłam oczami. Czasem podejrzewałam, że oni właściwie nie wiedzą, jak działają te czary, na których polega bezpieczeństwo kwatery. Nie zamierzałam im teraz tłumaczyć, oczywiście, szkoda energii.  
\- No przecież widać, że to Mamuśka. - burknął Fabian, opuszczając różdżkę. - Każden jeden śmierciożerca by się brał za lusterka, nie za _Bunkry w Ministerstwie Magii_.  
Mądry chłopiec.  
\- Wracamy na popijawę. - zaordynował nieco bełkotliwie Gideon. Propozycja spotkała się z entuzjastycznym poparciem i grupka pięciu najodważniejszych chwiejnie opuściła moje progi. Fabian jednak wrócił już po niecałej minucie, dzierżąc w rękach butelkę i dwie szklanki drugiej czystości. Obserwowałam go znad krawędzi _Bunkrów_ , podczas gdy Prewett ostrożnie wykopywał krzesło spod mugolskich podręczników akademickich.  
\- Zawsze mnie ciekawiło, po co ci tyle mugolskich książek. - wyznał Fabian radośnie, siadając naprzeciwko mnie i mocując się z korkiem butelki Ognistej. Wzruszyłam ramionami, odkładając czytadło na bok.  
\- Przydają się. - oznajmiłam krótko. Nie zamierzałam mu tłumaczyć, że mugolskie książki dotyczące mechanizmów językowych są dużo łatwiej osiągalne niż te magiczne. Gdybym chciała zdobyć _Tworzenie słów, tworzenie zaklęć_ , musiałabym napisać do ministerstwa podanie w pięciu kopiach, udowodnić im ze cztery razy, że ja to ja i się pod siebie nie podszywam oraz wyjaśnić co najmniej dwóm komisjom, po wała mi ta książka. Prościej było iść do księgarni akademickiej parę przecznic dalej i zabulić te kilkanaście funtów za _Wstęp do językoznawstwa_.  
Fabian nie pożałował mi Ognistej. Obserwowałam to z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Czy ty próbujesz mnie upić? - zapytałam z chłodnym zaciekawieniem. Fabian wyszczerzył do mnie komplet zębów.  
\- A co, myślisz, że mi to nie wyjdzie?  
Zaśmiałam się krótko. Uważałam się za pijącą wagi średniej, natomiast możliwości Fabiana nie znałam.  
\- Możesz próbować. - uznałam.  
Fabian nie próbował mnie wciągać w rozmowę, co nie znaczyło, że piliśmy w ciszy. Prewett lubił gadać i najwyraźniej zupełnie mu wystarczało, że sprawiam wrażenie słuchającej. Paplał trzy po trzy, głównie o niczym, skacząc z tematu na temat, jakimś cudem od reformy edukacji przeszedł do sposobów smażenia bekonu jego siostry. Na dłuższą metę byłoby to irytujące - radio jednak dało się ściszyć do cichego bełkotu w tle, Fabian chyba nie obsługiwał takiej opcji.  
\- Dlaczego ty nie masz faceta, Cass? - zapytał nagle Prewett, wpatrując się we mnie już mocno zmętniałymi oczami.  
\- Bo nie cierpię sprzątać. - powiedziałam odruchowo. W głowie mi już nieźle szumiało i zapewne mówiłam odrobinę niewyraźnie. No cóż. Fabian zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Sobie odpowiedź. Ale poważnie. Czego nikogo nie masz?  
\- A na wała mi facet? - westchnęłam ciężko, przecierając twarz. - Mam za dużo problemów w życiu i ze sobą, by dokładać sobie jeszcze faceta.  
\- Faceci są mało problematyczni. - sprzeciwił się Fabian.  
\- Prewett, czyś ty z choinki się urwał? - spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem. - Ugotować takiemu, pomiziać po brzuszku i okolicach, wysłuchiwać żali, pocieszać, a w przypadku „zakonników” jeszcze opatrywać rany i dostawać pierdolca, jak idzie na akcję. Dziękuję, postoję. Za dużo zachodu. Mam gromadkę nie całkiem dorosłych dzieci, osobisty facet mi zbędny. Ale dzięki za troskę.  
\- Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś mocno szurnięta?  
\- Owszem, Prewett, parę osób. - nic nowego. Odkąd mój ojciec uznał, że mam zadatki na socjopatkę, zostałam odmieniona chyba przez wszystkie synonimy „zwariowanego”. Nawet mnie to śmieszyło, kiedy już oczywiście nieco przywykłam. Było coś wyzwalającego w akceptacji faktu, że świat mnie nie rozumie, a większość ludzkości uważa mnie za wariatkę.  
\- Co ten Black w tobie widzi. - wymamrotał Fabian, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie. Zacisnęłam szczęki. Temat Łapy pozostawał drażliwy.  
\- Black jest ślepy. - odparłam ostro. - I nie ma gustu do kobiet.  
Fabian zarechotał.  
\- Dobra, już wiem, co on w tobie widzi. Idealnie wpasowujesz się w jego typ.  
\- To on ma jakiś typ? - poza wymogiem biustu, oczywiście.  
\- Ma. - odparł Fabian radośnie. - Babka musi być wymagająca.  
A niech cię cholera. Przełknęłam kolejną palącą w gardło porcję Ognistej. Wymagająca. Ale mnie podsumował, naprawdę. Chociaż było to, w sumie, sto procent racji. Byłam wymagająca. Podejrzewałam, że Łapa nigdy nie był pewien, co zrobię lub powiem, czy stawię się na umówione spotkanie, czy dwie minuty przed wyślę mu notkę, że sorry, stary, nie tym razem. Nie byłam uległa i trzymałam się swojego zdania wszystkimi kompletami pazurów. Może byłam miłą odmianą po wielbicielkach Blacka, które na to miano zasługiwały w stu procentach? Zapewne się nigdy nie dowiem.  
*  
Rano obudziło mnie chrapanie Fabiana, rozlegające się gdzieś w okolicy mojego lewego biodra. Uważnie skontrolowałam swój stan - ubrania wciąż na miejscu, ta nieprzyjemna sztywna lepkość, towarzysząca zawsze przebudzeniu się w tych samych ciuchach, w których spędzało się dzień, głowa boli, oczy szczypią, łeb Prewetta ciąży mi na jajniku. W sumie nic, czego nie należałoby się spodziewać. Wstałam ostrożnie, z myślami pochłoniętymi wizją długiego, gorącego prysznica. W przelocie zerknęłam na zegarek. Piąta rano. Barbarzyńska pora. Trzeba będzie rzucić jakieś wyciszenie na łazienkę, żeby mnie „zakonnicy” nie zjedli za budzenie o takiej godzinie.  
Fabian zamruczał coś, ale nie obudził się, kiedy cicho opuszczałam pokój.  
W kuchni siedział Remus, kiwając się sennie nad kubkiem kawy. Nie przeszkadzałam mu. Poszłam się wykąpać, konfrontację z Lunatykiem odkładając na później. Gorąca woda zmyła ze mnie niemiłą lepkość i resztki senności, chociaż podejrzewałam, że organizm będzie się domagał poobiedniej drzemki. Ogarnęłam się, po raz kolejny powzięłam postanowienie obcięcia włosów na krótko, po czym zupełnie o tym postanowieniu zapomniałam, wszedłszy do kuchni.  
\- Lupin… - westchnęłam ciężko. - Dobrze się bawiliście, widzę.  
Remus obdarował mnie mętnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Kac męczy? - zapytałam z pobłażaniem, otwierając szafkę. Na głowę spadła mi paczka mugolskich bandaży, pudełko płatków owsianych i gumowy kurczak. Nie zapytałam, co w szafce robił gumowy kurczak, za to wydobyłam z otchłani słoik kawy.  
\- Ja też chcę. - jęknął Remus.  
\- Masz swoją.  
\- Ale ty robisz lepszą.  
Zaklęłam, ale wygrzebałam drugi kubek. Rozejrzałam się za różdżką - tej nie było nigdzie w okolicy. No tak, przecież zostawiłam w pokoju. Zaklęłam po raz drugi, nieco plugawiej, czym ściągnęłam na siebie rozbawione spojrzenie Remusa.  
\- Jest źle. - usłyszałam po chwili zza pleców. Znieruchomiałam.  
\- Co jest źle? - zapytałam spokojnie.  
\- Ogólnie. Tracimy ludzi i grunt pod nogami. Lily i James już dwa razy musieli brać nogi za pas i wiać. Peter wylądował w szpitalu, Łapa o mało co nie rozwalił się na tym cholernym motorze, uciekając przed czarnymi… a Dumbledore jakby udaje, że nie jest tak źle. Na dodatek straciliśmy dwie wtyczki w ministerstwie i wiemy coraz mniej…  
Oblizałam łyżeczkę. Po mugolsku postawiłam czajnik na gazie i oparłam się o blat. Już dawno zorientowałam się, że Dumbledore nie trzyma wszystkich galeonów w jednej kieszeni. Ja byłam częścią jednej z grup - Huncwoci należeli do zupełnie innego oddziału „zakonników”. Czasem tylko nasze… kompetencje… pokrywały się. Dlatego wiedziałam tylko mniej więcej (i to nawet mniej niż więcej) że to właściwie oni biorą na siebie walkę frontową, skupianie uwagi, wciąganie żołnierzy nieprzyjaciela w pułapki. My pracowaliśmy bardziej na tyłach, sprzątając po nich, ukrywając wszelkie ślady, zabezpieczając im tyłki na wszelki wypadek.  
Może dobrze.  
Dumbledore zapewne wiedział, co robi.  
Postawiłam przygotowaną po mugolsku kawę przed Remusem. Lupin obdarował mnie słabym półuśmiechem i wsadził nos w kubek. Przejrzałam szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego. W lodówce znalazłam jajka, w jednej z szafek resztkę chleba sprzed trzech dni, spod kolekcji pustych fiolek po eliksirach wygrzebałam wcale dorodnego pomidora. Jajecznica, zatem. Zza kociołka wydobyłam patelnię. Naprawdę muszę tu posprzątać. Z jakiegoś powodu uważałam, że odrobina higieny w kuchni jest jak najbardziej wskazana.  
Remus wziął kawę i zniknął w jednym z pokojów sypialnych. W samotności zjadłam jajecznicę i zaczęłam odgruzowywać kuchnię z butelek, słoików pełnych wypalonych papierosów, papierowych talerzyków i resztek jedzenia na wynos. Ostrożnie wróciłam do pokoju po różdżkę. Sprzątać po mugolsku, gąbką i mydłem, nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru.  
Fabian zjawił się kiedy kuchnia już wyglądała jako tako, a ja wściekle rzucałam Evanesco na kubeł wypchany śmieciami. Prewett obserwował mnie kilkanaście sekund, smacznie drapiąc się po brzuchu.  
\- A w sumie, mieliśmy to wczoraj ogarniać… - wyznał niefrasobliwie. - Tylko żeśmy tak jakoś… zapomnieli.  
\- No nie mów. - burknęłam. Odgarnęłam różdżką włosy z czoła. Fabian zasiadł za odszorowanym stołem, rozejrzał się dookoła.  
\- Rzadko wam wbijam na kwaterę. - wyznał.  
\- Zauważyłam. - mruknęłam, machając różdżką w stronę blatu kuchennego, zalanego kawą, jakimś sokiem i zasypanego okruszkami niezidentyfikowanych potraw. Fabian zignorował mnie. Podniósł się, by zapuścić żurawia do lodówki. Lodówka była, jak mawiał mój tata, studencka: karton z dwoma jajkami, butelka wódki na drzwiach, bardziej pusta niż pełna, jeden mały jogurt i światło. Fabian parsknął.  
\- To wygląda prawie jak u nas. - wyznał. - Tylko u nas jest więcej wódki.  
Przewróciłam oczami. Bracia Prewett, po „wydaniu siostry za mąż”, uciekli z rodzinnego domu do wynajmowanego mieszkania gdzieś na przedmieściach Londynu. Z tego, co słyszałam kątem ucha, żyli sobie radośnie jak studenci, od akcji do akcji, przetykanych imprezami. No cóż, nie winiłam ich jakoś szczególnie. Gdzieś trzeba odreagować.  
Fabian złapał jogurt, namyślał się chwilę, po czym odstawił go z powrotem. Machnęłam różdżką na czajnik, z szafki przywołałam kubek i puszkę z kawą. Fabian podziękował i przystąpił do czynności zaparzania życiodajnej dawki kofeiny. Dokończyłam wycieranie blatu, z rozpędu przetarłam kuchenkę. Fabian obserwował mnie znad kubka.  
\- Cassie, ty ciągle jesteś na wezwaniu? - zapytał od niechcenia.  
\- Teoretycznie do jutra nie. - odparłam, podnosząc gumowego kurczaka, nieuważnie rzuconego przeze mnie w kąt. - Wiesz, skąd to się tu wzięło?  
\- Black próbował to w coś transmutować, ale w połowie zapomniał, co chciał uzyskać i dał sobie spokój. - oświecił mnie Prewett. - A kurczaka kupił w jakimś mugolskim sklepie z zabawnymi rzeczami.  
Dobrze, że wziął tylko głupiego kurczaka, a nie jakiś proszek na swędzenie czy „elektryczny uścisk dłoni”. Jakby z tym próbowali coś kombinować, Merlin wie, jak mogłoby się to skończyć. Podejrzewałam, że Syriusz był już nieco wstawiony podczas dokonywania zakupu i gumowy kurczak wydał mu się kapitalną sprawą. Black miał spaczone poczucie humoru.  
\- No to jak nie jesteś zajęta, chodź ze mną do kina.  
Opuściłam różdżkę. Fabian merdał łyżką w kubku, z brodą opartą na drugiej pięści, i uśmiechał się do mnie promiennie. Już otwierałam usta, żeby odpowiedzieć mu ostro i ironicznie, ale ku mojemu własnemu zdumieniu usłyszałam dobywające się z mojego gardła:  
\- Dobra, czemu nie.


	3. Chapter 3

Jest taki rodzaj kobiet, które ubrane nawet w worek po ziemniakach bądź podomkę własnej babci wyglądają jakby miały na grzbiecie co najmniej Coco Chanel. Dla nich nie istnieje dzień nieposłusznych włosów, obcasy nigdy się nie łamią ani nie utykają w chodniku, oczka na rajstopach nie mają racji bytu, a wszelkie sprzączki, paski i haftki trzymają, jak powinny trzymać. Do takiego rodzaju kobiet należała Lily Potter. Na dodatek, miała tę irytującą właściwość, że nie dało się jej za to znielubić. Żona Rogacza nosiła swoją rudą, porcelanową urodę z wdziękiem i swobodą, ale bez wyższości. Jeśli już udzielała jakichś porad modowo-urodowych, robiła to tak sympatycznie, że po prostu nie było opcji czuć urazy.  
Osobiście, do własnego wyglądu przywiązywałam niewielką wagę. Wygodnie ma być i basta. Dlatego nosiłam spodnie i proste bluzki, włosy spinałam w kucyk lub, w przypływach wściekłości na ich długość i ilość, kok. W mojej kosmetyczce co prawda zalegały jakieś tusze i cienie do oczu, ale przypominałam sobie o nich sporadycznie. Chodzić nigdzie nie chodziłam, tylko do sklepu osiedlowego po zakupy czy do różnych księgarni, malowanie się na przebieżkę po mieście byłoby marnowaniem kosmetyków, więc po diabła marnować energię na pacykowanie twarzy?  
Większość „zakonnic” tego nie pojmowała. Usiłowały mnie nawrócić na ścieżkę cnoty, nie przyjmując do wiadomości moich argumentów pod tytułem „no ale po co mi to?”. Jedna jedyna Lily Potter tylko raz wyraziła zdziwienie, że nie noszę włosów jakoś fajnie ułożonych. Wyjaśnienie przyjęła z pełnym zrozumieniem. Potem powiedziała coś, co wprawiło mnie w osłupienie:  
\- Wiesz, chciałabym umieć tak to olać. - tu obdarowała mnie uśmiechem, obejmującym całą twarz. - Ale jestem chyba kapkę za próżna. Poza tym, rude rzęsy naprawdę nie wyglądają fajnie.  
Lily i James szczęśliwie trwali w swoim małym światku małżeństwa, od czasu do czasu wpadając w odwiedziny do Lunatyka. Kilka razy przyciągnęli Blacka. Syriusz nie wyglądał za dobrze, ale wyraźnie starał się trzymać fason ze względu na przyjaciół. Przez ścianę dobiegały mnie wybuchy jakby wymuszonego śmiechu, jakieś szepty, coś, co mogłoby być kłótnią, ale rozpłynęło się w żartach zanim zdołało wejść w niebezpieczną fazę.  
Te niby-kłótnie odbywały się zwykle w klitce, którą zajmował Remus. Jako „stały mieszkaniec” kwatery głównej miał swój pokoik, niewiele większy od szafy na ubrania. Tam gromadził własną literaturę, sięgając szczytów pomysłowości, żeby te księgi pomieścić w jednej niedużej biblioteczce. Czasem, mimochodem, zastanawiałam się, jak oni tam właściwie siedzą w piątkę. Na łóżku i podłodze? Na stole? Jeszcze jakoś inaczej?  
Huncwoci - plus Lily - tkwili na linii frontu. Odreagowywali u nas, w kwaterze teoretycznie głównej, a jednak zarządzającej głównie zapleczem. Rozumiałam potrzebę przebywania z ludźmi, którym nie trzeba nic tłumaczyć, którzy umieją szczerze współczuć i nie kręcą nosem na ilość wypijanego alkoholu.  
Jakoś w połowie września Fabian i Gideon na stałe zajęli dwa łóżka w sypialnym pokoju kwatery. Oficjalna wersja była taka, że Gideon jeszcze nie całkiem wydobrzał po jednej z bardziej brawurowych akcji, podczas której został zrzucony w piątego piętra i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Fabiana, zeskrobywalibyśmy Gideona z chodnika. Mnie się z jakiegoś powodu wydawało, że Fabian ma jakiś Niecny Plan dotyczący mojej skromnej osoby. Odkąd dałam się wyciągnąć do mugolskiego kina na mugolski film, młodsza połowa Bliźniaków Prewett powzięła sobie za cel uspołecznienie mnie. Szło mu to dość opornie, ale się chłopak nie poddawał.  
Na wszelki wypadek zaczęłam wdrażać Remusa do moich lusterkowych zadań. On zawsze był dojrzały nad wiek, nie wyobrażałam sobie Pottera ani Blacka zachowującego taki spokój w obliczu kryzysu, a Lupin tę cenną umiejętność posiadał. Kiedy nie tkwiliśmy nad lusterkami i wśród niezliczonych tomów, Remus latał po Wyspach i robił coś, do czego nie chciał mi się przyznać. O ile wiedziałam, nie przyznawał się nikomu. Jednak do kwatery wracał zły i zmęczony, raz czy dwa nawet jakby ze śliwą pod okiem, której się pozbył po krótkiej wizycie w łazience. W końcu przestałam pytać, chociaż obserwowałam go uważnie.  
Nie, nikogo już nie byłam pewna.  
W międzyczasie Fabian namówił mnie na kilka wypadów do kawiarni. Twierdził, że od ciągłego ślęczenia nad książkami zrobi mi się krzywy kręgosłup i zez, i że on do tego nie dopuści. Moje okazjonalne bieganie ignorował z wdziękiem. Był tak zabawny i sympatyczny, że nie miałam serca mu odmawiać. Zresztą, te spacery były mi nawet potrzebne - dobrze było odetchnąć czymś innym niż zakurzone powietrze mojego pokoju, patrzeć na coś innego niż lusterka i maczki druku (nawet jeśli były to spasione kaczki w parku przy Pałacu Buckingham) oraz rozmawiać o czymś innym niż sprawy „zakonników”. Fabian był namiętnym fanem mugolskiej piłki nożnej, i nawet biorąc pod uwagę moją zupełną obojętność w stosunku do tematu, dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało.  
Potterów widziałam raz, pewnego październikowego popołudnia. Wyglądali na silnie zestresowanych. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem, na mieście, kiedy ja wracałam z zakupów, a oni skądś… indziej. James spoważniał, wychudł i jakby wydoroślał, chociaż włosy sterczały mu w nieładzie jak zwykle, a mugolską kurtkę zdobiła przypinka z napisem „UŚMIECHNIJ SIĘ, JUTRO BĘDZIE GORZEJ”. Lily natomiast wyglądała jak zawsze ładnie, chociaż ubrana była w za duży na nią podkoszulek i wytarte dżinsy. Zamieniliśmy może dziesięć słów zanim oni pobiegli gdzieś dalej, zupełnie jakby się gdzieś bardzo śpieszyli.  
Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym specjalnie.  
Zbyt zajęta byłam studiami. Kurs korespondencyjny z Oklahomą trwał. Zdobywałam kolejne etapy i kolejne pochwały, wyrażane w pełnych entuzjazmu listach. Rektor Uniwersytetu napisał do mnie osobiście, w dość spontanicznym liście wyrażając szczere zdumienie moją decyzją o pozostaniu w kraju. Odpisałam w spokojnym, zrównoważonym tonie. „Polityka, sir” - tak można było streścić moją trzystronicową epistołę. Na to odpowiedzi już nie dostałam, ale i nie spodziewałam się jej specjalnie.  
Mogłam sobie pozwolić na świąteczny wyjazd do Kalifornii, do rodziców; Remus obiecał, że zajmie się moimi lusterkami i mu uwierzyłam. Jednak nie mogłam spędzić z rodziną spokojnego Bożego Narodzenia. W drugi dzień świąt rozwrzeszczało się moje prywatne lusterko, sprzężone z jednym z luster kwatery. Kiedy spojrzałam w taflę, zdjęło mnie przerażenie.  
\- Cass, wracaj. - zajęczał Remus, blady jak trup i z bryzgami krwi na twarzy i we włosach. - Szybko.  
Osiągnęłam rekord w zbieraniu po domu rzeczy, żegnaniu rodziców i tworzeniu świstoklika - w Walii byłam po upływie niecałej półgodziny.  
W kwaterze głównej trwał chaos. Ktoś coś krzyczał, ktoś biegł z naręczem bandaży i fiolek wypełnionych eliksirami, ktoś inny klął płynnie nad różdżką i dwoma rannymi. Przepchnęłam się do kuchni, skąd dobiegał donośny głos Dumbledore’a.  
\- Musimy zachować spokój! - grzmiał dyrektor. - Przede wszystkim! Musimy zachować spokój!  
\- Benjy Fenwick nie żyje. - powiedział ponuro znajomy głos zza mojego ramienia. Drgnęłam i odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć opatrzonego kilometrem bandaża Fabiana. - Ledwo co go poznaliśmy.  
\- Co tu się stało? - zapytałam chrapliwie.  
\- Była bitwa. - Fabian urwał i zacisnął mocno szczęki. - Straty są… dotkliwe. Potterowie ledwo co umknęli z życiem. Fenwick poległ. Sharlene O’Donnel też. Nie wiem, czy ją znałaś…  
\- Nie. - wykrztusiłam z trudem.  
\- Sobie urządzili święta. - Fabian stęknął. - Widziałaś Blacka?  
\- Dopiero co wróciłam. - odparłam nieprzytomnie, obserwując Miguelę, zszywającą po mugolsku kogoś, kogo nie znałam.  
\- Uhum. - Prewett przyglądał mi się uważnie spod rudej grzywki. - Bo wiesz, zniknęło mu się.  
\- Tak? - usiłowałam zebrać myśli. W ciągu niecałej godziny zostałam wyrwana z opalania się nad basenem i wrzucona z powrotem w wojenne realia. Miałam bardzo silne wrażenie, że śnię. W Kalifornii była osiemnasta, przyjemny wczesny wieczór, właśnie siadałam z rodzicami do kolacji w domu wypełnionym zapachem pieczonego indyka. Tu, w Cardiff, było dobrze po północy, mżyło, a w kwaterze pachniało krwią, strachem i śmiercią.  
\- Oceńcie straty. - grzmiał Dumbledore znad stołu. Wokoło siedzieli bladzi, rozdygotani „zakonnicy”, w tym Gideon Prewett i Remus. - I na litość boską, nie traćcie głów!  
\- Ale skąd oni wiedzieli… - jęknęła Dorcas Meadowes, ściskająca w dłoniach coś, co wyglądało jak pluszowy królik. Poczułam ucisk w dole brzucha.  
\- Co się właściwie stało? - zapytałam donośnym głosem. W kuchni, do tej pory wypełnionej szumem i czymś, co zaraz mogło się stać kłótnią, zapadła cisza. Dumbledore świdrował mnie oczami znad swoich okularów-połówek, jakby zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć. Ale to Remus udzielił odpowiedzi.  
\- Próbowaliśmy przerzucić Petera w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. - powiedział. - A czarni skądś o tym wiedzieli. Wpadliśmy prosto w pułapkę. Kilku… nie uszło z życiem.  
Skinęłam głową.  
\- Wiecie, co to znaczy, nie? - powiedziałam zimno, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że tak, wiedzą. I że nie chcą tego powiedzieć na głos. I że bardzo mnie znienawidzą za to, że właśnie to mówię. - Mamy w Zakonie kreta.  
*  
\- To właściwie niczyja wina. - powiedziała Lily, ale jej głos drżał wyraźnie. Postawiłam przed nią filiżankę kawy, gorącej i mocnej jak ostatni szatan. - Po prostu… się stało.  
\- Byliście tam, co? - domyśliłam się. Lily pokiwała głową i o mało nie wylała sobie kawy na dekolt. James delikatnie wyjął żonie filiżankę z dłoni i odstawił ją na spodeczek.  
\- Wiem, co sobie myślisz. - powiedział, nie patrząc na mnie. Podał Lily paczkę chusteczek.  
\- Wiesz? - uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.  
\- Że to był Black.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
Fakt faktem, dziwne rzeczy ostatnio się działy z Syriuszem. Przede wszystkim - zniknął z horyzontu. Po drugie, docierały do mnie nieco dziwne plotki. W tym to, że widziano brata Łapy, Regulusa, w szeregach śmierciożerców. Niektórzy „zakonnicy” zdawali się sądzić, że istnieje związek między faktem A i faktem B. Ja również taki związek widziałam, ale chyba nie ten sam, co reszta.  
Co ja wiedziałam o Blacku?  
Starszy z dwóch synów szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków (zawołanie rodowe: _Toujours pur_ , z francuskiego „zawsze czyści”). Narwany, postrzelony, jedna czwarta Huncwotów, ta rozflirtowana, awanturnicza jedna czwarta, pierwsza do bójki, wódki i kłopotów. Wściekły za wszystko na cały świat, a zwłaszcza na swoją rodzinę. Sprytny, inteligentny, zblazowany człowiek, namiętną miłością kochający mugolskie motocykle. Gryfon w domu Ślizgonów. W pewnym sensie - zdrajca, choć lojalny był jak pies, w którego umiał się zmienić.  
\- Syriusz by nigdy nie zrobił czegoś takiego. - powiedział James twardo, patrząc mi w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze bardziej krzywo.  
\- Wiem, Potter. - powiedziałam sucho. James już otwierał usta, żeby się dalej ze mną kłócić, ale nie odezwał się słowem, za to wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. Lily hałaśliwie wytarła sobie nos i cisnęła chusteczkę do kosza, przewidująco ustawionego pod stołem. Potem spojrzała na męża z wyższością.  
\- Cassandra jest mądrzejsza niż ty, Jimmy. - powiedziała nieco wyniośle. - I z pewnością nie skacze do wniosków bez dokonania całej operacji myślowej.  
\- Czemu ty byłaś w Gryffindorze? - ubawiłam się. Czasem Lily miała silne objawy krukonizmu. Pani Potter spojrzała na mnie i westchnęła.  
\- Tak wyszło. - stwierdziła. - Ale nie, serio. W tej kwestii jestem z Jamesem. Nie Syriusz.  
\- A kto inny wiedział, że planujecie przerzut? - poddałam się. Najwyraźniej nie przyszli „pogadać”, chociaż taki tekst mi zasunęli u drzwi. Wyraźnie planowali przerobić całe zdarzenie krok po kroku, dojść do tego, kto i dlaczego, i ukręcić hydrze łeb. Z jakieś powodu nie wydawało mi się, że dojdziemy do jakichś sensownych wniosków.  
\- No, my. Fenwick, Sharlene… Dorcas, Lupin… - James zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Peter, oczywiście. - podpowiedziała Lily. - I Syriusz. A faktycznie na miejscu byli Huncwoci, ja, Sharlene i Benjy. Sharlene miała nas ubezpieczać, a Dorcas robić za ogólne wsparcie. Potem, kiedy zrobiło się gorąco, udało nam się ściągnąć jeszcze Artura Weasleya, Longbottomów…  
\- Doge’a. I Emmelinę Vance. - dodał Potter ponuro.  
\- Aha.  
Pula podejrzanych nie była duża, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że ponad połowa pierwszych „głównych zainteresowanych” to byli Huncwoci.  
\- Spora akcja. - mruknęłam.  
\- Cóż… - Lily wzruszyła ramionami. - Mieliśmy cynk, że Szczurowaty jest w niebezpieczeństwie. A sama wiesz, jaki jest Peter.  
Wiedziałam, oczywiście. Potrafił sobie zrobić krzywdę absolutnie wszystkim, od narzędzi faktycznie niebezpiecznych, po miękkie poduszki, kretowiska i paski plecaka. Podczas starcia prawie urwało mu nogę, z tego co się zorientowałam, i teraz jęczał u Weasleyów, napojony niemal do nieprzytomności wywarami przeciwbólowymi. To, że Dumbledore zgodził się na jego pomoc dla Zakonu, było dla mnie nieustannym zaskoczeniem. Co Pettigrew robił dla Zakonu, cholera? Co on mógłby robić dla Zakonu?  
\- I dokąd mieliście go zabrać?  
\- No, w zasadzie… - James się wyraźnie zawahał, patrząc na mnie spod oka. Zawiesiłam się na moment.  
\- Tu?! - zaskoczyłam po chwili.  
\- No tak.  
\- I nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował?!  
\- Cassie…  
\- Żadna, kurwa, Cassie! - chwyciłam się za głowę. - Kogo pogrzało, dyrektora czy was? Powinnam wiedzieć o takich rzeczach! Jak wyście to sobie wyobrażali? Wracam do domu i mam kolejne dziecko pod opieką? I to jeszcze, cholera jasna, Pettigrew?! Przecież ja go musiałabym chyba uwiązać za nogę do kaloryfera, żeby nie poszedł w miasto i nie wpadł do morza!  
Lily i James patrzyli na mnie z wyraźnym poczuciem winy na twarzach. Opanowałam się, z niejakim trudem.  
\- Albo komuś nie wypaplał radośnie. - dorzuciłam ze złością. Na szczęście teraz Peter znajdował się pod czułą opieką Molly Weasley w jej domu. Ktoś wykazał się rozsądkiem i jednak nie przytargał go tutaj. - A pewni jesteście, że nie kicnęliście lokalizacji kwatery głównej czarnym?  
\- Jesteśmy. - Lily podjęła drugą próbę napicia się już wystygłej kawy i tym razem jej sukienka nie ucierpiała. - Emmelina Vance zdołała rzucić zaklęcia rozpraszające, a potem teleportowaliśmy się jak szaleni po całym kraju. Mało prawdopodobne jest, by zawęzili okręg poszukiwań do Cardiff, a co dopiero…  
\- Dobra, dobra. - w sprawach zaklęć rozpraszających ufałam Emmelinie bardziej niż sobie. Zawsze była dobra z czarów. A uroki „mylące ścieżki” były jej osobistym konikiem - tak przynajmniej twierdził jej profil. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że dla spokoju własnego sumienia postanowiłam założyć na kwaterę ze dwa dodatkowe czary.  
Może trzy.  
No dobra, chyba skończy się na siedmiu.  
*  
Do końca marca ’79 skończyłam kurs korespondencyjny Uniwersytetu Nauk Magicznych w Oklahomie. Sowią pocztą dostałam dyplom, osobiście napisany przez rektora list gratulacyjny i dość mgliste w wyrazie zaproszenie do przemyślenia studiów dziennych na jednym z ich wydziałów. Odpisałam: dziękuję, na razie nie skorzystam.  
Zakon mi się sypał w rękach, a ten mnie ciągnie do USA!  
Wyłaziłam ze skóry, usiłując odbudować w swoich podopiecznych poczucie wspólnoty. Przypadkiem sama się uspołeczniłam, stając się docenianym członkiem grupy, a nie tylko głosem w lusterku. „Zakonnicy” zaczęli postrzegać mnie i Fabiana jako stałą parę i nawet nie bardzo miałam argumenty przeciw. W sumie mieszkaliśmy pod jednym dachem - z Lupinem i Gideonem co prawda, ale to detal - i dość regularnie chodziliśmy do mugolskiego Cardiff na coś, co od biedy dawało się określić randkami.  
Wynikła z tego nieprzyjemna sytuacja, której nie miałam pecha świadkować. Dotarły do mnie jednak plotki o kłótni między Fabianem a Blackiem, która o mało co nie skończyła się na rękoczynach. Jednak wieści mi przekazano silnie ocenzurowane, zatem nie wspominałam tematu ani z Prewettem, ani z Syriuszem.  
Którego wciąż więcej nie było niż był. I nikt nie umiał mi powiedzieć, gdzie Łapa się szwenda kiedy go nie ma. Sam Black był agresywny, jeśli się go zapytało. I chociaż Potterowie zdawali się wciąż ufać mu bezgranicznie, byli chyba odosobnieni w tym myśleniu. Nawet ja zaczynałam mieć niejakie wątpliwości. Plotki i emocje w zasadzie nigdy nie kierują się logiką, a ostatnio właśnie na plotkach i emocjach przyszło nam żyć.  
Dla mnie było to z lekka niezrozumiałe. Czemu słuchać gorącego serca, które w ośmiu przypadkach na dziesięć podpowiada źle? Nie lepiej usiąść chociaż na trzy minuty i się zastanowić? Zakon, złożony głównie z Gryfonów, nie podzielał mojego zdania. Hop i byle do przodu! A potem ktoś musiał sprzątać i tym kimś często gęsto byłam ja. Przydomek „Mamuśki Bennet” pozostawał, cholera, aktualny.  
Mimo, że skończył się mój kurs z Oklahomą, nie ubyło mi roboty naukowej. Coraz intensywniej pracowałam nad Zaklęciem Fideliusa, z lekka poganiana przez Dumbledore’a i Potterów. Świadomość posiadania kreta w naszych szeregach zmusiła mnie do ukrywania się z tym, czego właściwie szukam i nieco utrudniło studia. No bo kogo mogłabym zapytać, gdybym natknęła się na przeszkodę? Nikogo, ot co. Samodzielność pozostawała wyzwalająca... ale nagle zaczęła stawiać wymagania. Znalazłam sporo racji w starych, uparcie powtarzanych słowach dyrektora: „nie odpychaj ludzi, Cassandro, nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy możecie się przydać sobie nawzajem”.  
*  
\- Potrzebujemy wtyczki w ministerstwie. - oznajmił Dumbledore jednego kwietniowego wieczoru i spojrzał uważnie na zgromadzonych tymi swoimi przenikliwymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Zupełnie, jakby się spodziewał ochotników. Nikt się nie ruszył, oczywiście, „zakonnicy” patrzyli wszędzie, tylko nie na szefa. On się chyba nie spodziewa, że ktokolwiek się zgłosi tak o, podczas publicznego zebrania? Teraz, kiedy nikt nie był w stu procentach pewien kolegów, mimo moich wysiłków i mimo…  
Cóż, mimo wszystko.  
\- Przecież znamy, powiedzmy, bliżej kilku aurorów. - odezwał się ktoś z tyłów. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Aurorzy to nie wszystko.  
Atmosfera w samym Zakonie powoli stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Już nikt nie był stuprocentowo pewny niczego. Robiłam co mogłam, by „swoich” utrzymać w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa i ogólnego zaufania, jednak nie miałam wpływu na każdego członka Zakonu, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie znałam wszystkich nazwisk. No bo skąd? Dumbledore naprawdę nie trzymał wszystkich galeonów w jednej kieszeni.  
Ludzie znikali. Czasem wracali, częściej nie. Doszło do jednej sporej potyczki i kilkunastu mniejszych. Śmierć nieco spowszedniała, ludzkie życie straciło na wartości. Docierały mnie plotki i pogłoski, z których wiele później okazywało się być smutną prawdą. Robiłam, co mogłam, mogłam jednak dość niewiele. Działając od zawsze w zapleczu, obracałam wielką ilością wiedzy i informacji, które miały się przydawać na dłuższą metę. Jeśli chodziło o metę krótką…  
Kilka dni później fiuuknęłam się do Hogwartu. Dumbledore nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, widząc mnie, wyłażącą niezgrabnie z jego kominka. Siedział przy biurku i pisał coś w dużym notesie wielkim, postrzępionym piórem. Faweks siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu, starannie czyszcząc sobie pióra za pomocą dzioba. Zignorowałam feniksa i usiadłam na swoim „zwykłym” miejscu, w fotelu naprzeciw dyrektora. Ten skończył pisać, odłożył pióro i spojrzał na mnie, zetknąwszy koniuszki palców razem.  
\- Słucham, Cassandro. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
\- Dyrektor wie, po co przyszłam. - odparłam nieco sucho. - Chce pan wkręcić kogoś do ministerstwa. Kogoś, kto się nadaje, kogoś, kto ma nieposzlakowaną opinię i kogoś, kogo nikt nigdy nie widział w jakimś dziwnym kontekście. Nie aurora, który spędza większość czasu w terenie, goniąc za czarnymi z różdżką w garści i wiatrem we włosach. Kogoś, czyj profil zawodowy i psychologiczny pasuje na urzędasa z ministerstwa. I tym kimś jestem ja.  
Dyrektor zdjął swoje okulary-połówki, złożył je starannie i odłożył do etui.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś złożyła dokumenty do Departamentu Tajemnic i Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa.  
\- Czemu do Departamentu Tajemnic? - zdumiałam się. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - powiedział tajemniczo, a ja wiedziałam, że i tak zrobię jak kazał. Jeśli tylko udałoby mi się dostać do Departamentu Tajemnic… cóż. To był krukoński raj, Graal Ravenclawu, Ziemia Obiecana każdego posiadacza brązowo-niebieskiego szalika i naszywki z krukiem. Nawet jeśli zaczęłabym jako, nie wiem, archiwistka, i tak miałabym naprawdę duże pole manewru.  
Inną kwestią było, czy mnie w ogóle przyjmą.


End file.
